1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kiosks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kiosks are a common sight around the world in places such as malls, airports, libraries etc. Kiosks serve an important role of providing goods and information to users without the need for a human attendant. Utilizing increasingly complex modules, such as touchscreen operated computers, kiosks are able to provide more services to their users and become more valuable to their providers.
Kiosks are not only useful, but can be used for aesthetic purposes. Kiosks are often sized to be used by a standing person, giving the kiosk large surface areas that can be utilized for advertising purposes. To fulfill these design requirements, traditional kiosks were designed as box-like structures made out of metal or polymer.
Recently, the box-like structure has fallen out of favor due to its appearance; consumers are increasingly associating the box-like structure with outdated technology. To satisfy consumers, newer kiosks have been formed into shapes that utilize curves and rounded edges to appeal to consumers' aesthetic tastes. Due to the expense of creating metal molds, there is little variety in the shapes of newer kiosks which makes it difficult for kiosk providers to differentiate their kiosks.
What is needed in the art is a cheaper, aesthetically pleasing kiosk.